Choy Lay Fut
Choy Lay Fut '''(also called Choy Li Fut or Cai Li Fut) is a fighting style used by Ermac in ''Deception'' and ''Armageddon'' and Liu Kang in Shaolin Monks. It combines the martial arts techniques from various northern and southern chinese martial arts. Choy Lay Fut is also an effective defensive style particularly when dealing with more than one attacker. Of course it does have its own uniqueness such as, twisting the upper torso to gain more power for hand and arm techniques. Another one calls for the practitioner to tilt their body at an angle towards the opponent in order to reduce the target area exposed to him, and gives the practitioner far better reach. History Choy Lay Fut is actually both northern chinese style and southern chinese style, as the elements of the style originated from both the southern parts of china and the northern parts. Choy Lay Fut was created by Chan Heung, who lived around somewhere between 1806 to 1875. As a boy he was taught by his uncle in the arts of shaolin kung fu, the same style they taught in the shaolin temples. But, when he grew into a teenager Chan decided he wanted learn from the monks who hid themselves within the shaolin mountains. Thus began his eleven year to improve his martial art, and on that journey he met three master who would be his teachers: Choy Fook, Li Yao Sen, and Chan Yeun Wu. Using what he learned from his three masters Chan Heung developed his own martial arts style naming it after his teachers. Forms There are so many different forms of Choy Lay Fut because its founder, Chan Heung, learned from three different masters who already knew many traditional chinese forms. Using what he learned from his masters Chan Heung then developed his own forms such as training and fighting forms, and forms for various students with different physical shapes and abilities. '''Hand Forms *Five Wheel Stance and Fist Form (Ng Lun Ma Ng Lun Chui) 五輪馬, 五輪搥 *Lively Horse, Four Door Bridge Form (Jau San Ma, Sei Moon Kiu) 走生馬四門橋 *Small Cross Pattern Hand Form (Siu Sup ji Kuen) 小十字拳 *Small Plum Blossom Hand Form (Siu Mui Fa Kuen) 小梅花拳 *Hung Sing Cross Pattern Hand Form (Hung Sing Sup Ji Kuen) 鴻勝十字拳 *Jiangmen Small Tiger-Blocking Hand Form (Jiangmen Siu Jit Fu Kuen) 岡州小截虎拳 *Hung Sing Long Fist Form (Hung Sing Cheong Kuen) 鴻勝長拳 *Cross Pattern of Tiger-Blocking Hand Form (Sup Ji Jit Fu Kuen) 十字截虎拳 *Great Cross Pattern Hand Form (Dai Sup Ji Kuen) 大十字拳 *Cross Pattern of Continuing Fighting Hand Form (Sup Ji Kau Da Kuen) 十字扣打拳 *Level Hand Form (Ping Kuen) 平拳 *Level Elbow Hand Form (Ping Jang Kuen) 平争拳 *Small Strong Fist Form (Siu Hung Kuen) 小雄拳 *Great Strong Fist Form (Dai Hung Kuen) 大雄拳 *Small Pa-Kwa Hand Form (Siu Bot-Gwa Kuen) 小八卦拳 *Heart of Pa-Kwa Hand Form (Bot-Gwa Sum Kuen) 八卦心拳 *Great Pa-Kwa Hand Form (Dai Bot-Gwa Kuen) 大八卦拳 *Hung's People Pa-Kwa Hand Form (Hung Yen Bot-Gwa Kuen) 雄人八卦拳 *Duelling Tiger Pa-Kwa Hand Form (Dau Fu Bot-Gwa Kuen) 鬥虎八卦拳 *Righteous and Strong Pa-Kwa Hand Form (Yee Jong Bot-Gwa Kuen) 義壯八卦拳 *Plum Blossom Pa-Kwa Hand Form (Mui Fa Bot-Gwa Kuen) 梅花八卦拳 *Daht-Ting's Pa-Kwa Hand Form (Dhat-Ting Bot-Gwa Kuen) 達停八卦拳 *Small Buddha Palm Hand Form (Siu Fut Jeong Kuen) 小佛掌拳 *Large Buddha Palm Hand Form (Dai Fut Jeong Kuen) 大佛掌拳 *Small Arrow Fist Form (Siu Jin Kuen) 小箭拳 *Small Leopard Hand Form (Siu Pau Kuen) 小豹拳 *Iron Arrow Long Fist Form (Tit Jin Cheong Kuen) 鐡箭長拳 *Gung Ji Taming Tiger Hand Form (Gung Ji Fook Fu Kuen) 工字伏虎拳 *Buddha Taming Tiger Hand Form (Law Hon Fook Fu Kuen) 羅漢伏虎拳 *Single Leg Hand Form (Dahn Geuk Kuen) 单脚拳 *White Hair Hand Form (Bak Mo Kuen) 白毛拳 *Eighteen Lohan Chi Kung Form (Sup Bot Law Hon Yik Gun Kuen) 十八羅漢易筋拳 *Kwan-Yin Sitting In Lotus Palm Form (Goon Yum Dzo Lin Jeong) 觀音坐蓮掌 *Drunken Lohan Hand Form (Jwoi Law Hon Kuen) 醉羅漢拳 *Eight Drunken Immortals Hand Form (Jwoi Bot Sin Kuen) 醉八仙拳 *Continuous Dual Kicking Form (Yin Yeung Twei Lin Wan) 鴛鴦蹆連環 *Dragon Ba Gua Palm Form (Lung Ying Bot Gwa Jeong) 龍形八卦掌 *Supreme Ultimate Hand Form (Tai Gik Kuen) 太極拳 *Ultimate Less Hand Form (Mo Gik Kuen) 無極拳 *Tiger Hand Form (Fu Ying Kuen) 虎形拳 *Crane Form (Hok Ying Kuen) 鶴形拳 *Snake Form (Seh Ying Kuen) 蛇形拳 *Leopard Form (Pau Ying Kuen) 豹形拳 *Dragon Hand Form (Lung Ying Kuen) 龍形拳 *Monkey Hand Form (Hao Ying Kuen) 猴形拳 *Elephant Hand Form (Jeung Ying Kuen) 象形拳 *Horse Hand Form (Ma Ying Kuen) 馬形拳 *Lion Hand Form (Si Ying Kuen) 獅形拳 *Tiger Cub Hand Form (Biu Ying Kuen) 彪形拳 *Dragon and Tiger Hand Forms (Lung Fu Kuen) 龍虎拳 *Small Five Animals Hand Form (Siu Ng Ying Kuen) 小五形拳 *Five Animals Hand Form (Ng Ying Kuen) 五形拳 *Small Ten Animals Hand Form (Siu Sup Ying Kuen) 小十形拳 *Ten Animals Hand Form (Sup Ying Kuen) 十形拳 Multiple Person Fighting Forms *Nine Star Blocking Hands (Gau Sing Jong Sau) 九星樁手 *Cross Pattern vs. Plum Blossom Form (Sup Ji Kuen Dwei Chuck Mui Fa Kuen) 十字對拆梅花拳 *Golden Leopard vs. Tiger Form (Gam Pau Kuen Dwei Chuck Fu Ying Kuen) 金豹對拆 *White Hair vs. Snake and Crane Form (Bak Mo Kuen Dwei Chuck Seh Hok Kuen) 白毛拳對拆蛇鹤拳 *Snake vs. Crane Form (Seh Ying Kuen Dwei Chuck Hok Ying Kuen) 蛇形對拆鶴形拳 *Dragon vs. Tiger Form (Lung Ying Kuen Dwei Chuck Fu Ying Kuen) 龍形對拆虎形拳 *Monkey vs. Tiger Cub Form (Hao Ying Kuen Dwei Chuck Biu Ying Kuen) 猴形對拆彪形拳 *Horse vs. Elephant Form (Ma Ying Kuen Dwei Chuck Jeung Ying Kuen) 馬形對拆象形拳 *Five Animals vs. Five Animals Form (Ng Ying Kuen Dwei Chuck) 五形拳對拆 *Dragon vs Tiger vs Leopard 3 Man Form (Lung Fu Pau Kuen Saam Yan Dwei Chuck) 龍虎豹拳三人对拆 Staff Forms *Junior Plum Blossom Staff (Siu Mui Fa Gwun) 小梅花棍 *Junior Bin-Gwai Staff (Siu Bin-Gwai Seung Tau Gwun) 小扁拐双頭棍 *Double and Single-Ended Staff (Seung Gup Dahn Gwun) 双夾单棍 *Flat Crutch Double-Ended Staff (Bin-Gwai Seung Tau Gwun) 扁拐双頭棍 *Monkey King Staff (Hang Jeh Pang) 行者棒 *Driving Dragon Double-Ended Staff (Chim Lung Seung Tau Gwun) 潛龍双頭棍 *Coiling Dragon Double-Ended Staff (Poon Lung Seung Tau Gwun) 蟠龍双頭棍 *Twining Dragon Double-Ended Staff (Chin Lung Seung Tau Gwun) 纒龍双頭棍 *Twin Dragon Holding In Air Double-Ended Staff (Seung Lung Gup Hei Gwun) 双龍夾氣棍 *Chau-Sot Single-Ended Staff (Chau-Sot Dahn Tau Gwun) 抽摋单頭棍 *Chau-Sot Ba Gua Staff (Chau-Sot Bot Gwa Gwun) 抽摋八卦棍 *Great Banner Single-Ended Staff (Dai Hung Kei Dahn Tau Gwun) 大雄旗单頭棍 *Plum Blossom Spear/Staff (Mui Fa Cheung Gwun) 梅花槍棍 *Driving Dragon Single-Ended Staff (Chim Lung Dahn Tau Gwun) 潛龍单頭棍 *Coiling Dragon Single-Ended Staff (Poon Lung Dahn Tau Gwun) 蟠龍单頭棍 *Plum Blossom Pa-Kua Staff (Ng Dim Mui Fa Bot Gwa Gwun) 五點梅花八卦棍 Spear Forms *Throat Locking Spear (Saw Hau Cheung) 鎖喉槍 *Plum Blossom Spear (Mui Fa Cheung) 梅花槍 *Left-Right Kau Sot Ba Gua Spear (Jor Yau Kau Sot Bot Gwa Cheung) 左右扣刹八卦槍 *Left-Right Thirteen Lunges Spear (Jor Yau Sup Sam Cheung) 左右十三槍 *Hook Spear (Ngau Lim Cheung) 鈎亷槍 *Snake Spear (Seh Mau Cheung) 蛇茅槍 *Left and Right Two-Ended Spear (Jor Yau Leong Tau Cheung) 左右两頭槍 Broadsword Forms *Plum Blossom Broadsword (Mui Fa Dahn Do) 梅花单刀 *Taming Tiger Broadsword (Fook Fu Dahn Do) 伏虎单刀 *Left and Right Pa-Kwa Broadsword (Jor Yau Bot-Gwa Dahn Do) 左右八卦单刀 *Horse-chopper Broadsword (Chahn Ma Do) 鏟馬刀 *Green Dragon Plum Blossom Single Commander's Saber (Ching Lung Moi Fa Dahn Ji Fai Do) 青龍梅花单指揮刀 *Small Plum Blossom Double Broadsword (Siu Mui Fa Seung Do) 小梅花双刀 *Plum Blossom Double Broadsword (Mui Fa Seung Do) 梅花双刀 *Cross Pattern Plum Blossom Double Broadsword (Sup Ji Mui Fa Seung Do) 十字梅花双刀 *Seven Stars Plum Blossom Double Broadsword (Chut Sing Mui Fa Seung Do) 七星梅花双刀 *Continuous Plum Blossom Double Broadsword (Lin Wan Mui Fa Seung Do) 連環梅花双刀 *Pa-Kwa Twin Knives (Bot-Gwa Seung Do) 八卦双刀 *Hung Sing Twin Knives (Hung Sing Seung Do) 鴻勝双刀 *Sun and Moon Plum Blossom Double Commander's Saber (Yat Yuit Moi Fa Seung Ji Fai Do) 日月梅花双指揮刀 Two-Edge Sword Forms *Green Dragon Plum Blossom Straight Sword (Ching Lung Mui Fah Dahn Gim) 青龍梅花单劍 *Green Dragon Straight Sword (Ching Lung Dahn Gim) 青龍单劍 *Golden Dragon Straight Sword (Gum Lung Dahn Gim) 金龍单劍 *Bodhidharma Straight Sword (Da Mo Dahn Gim) 達摩单劍 *Yuen Chou Straight Sword (Van Cheuk Dahn Gim) 雲綽单劍 *Male and Female Double Straight Swords (Chi Hung Seung Gim) 雌雄双劍 *Flying Dragon Plum Blossom Double Straight Swords (Fei Lung Mui Fah Seung Gim) 飛龍梅花双劍 *Double Daggers (Seung Pei Sau) 双匕首 Gallery 349px-MartialArts ChoyLeeFut002.jpg|Choy Lay Fut fighting stance Category:Fighting Styles Category:Article stubs